wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hot Potato
"Hot Potato" is one of the most popular Wiggles songs. It first appeared in Yummy Yummy. It was adapted from "Hot Tamale" written by Anthony's brother, John William Field. Most recently, it has been the second-to-last song played in Wiggles concerts. Song Lyrics and Transcript from Yummy Yummy 1994 Greg: Hello, everybody. We're the Wiggles. I'm Greg. Murray: I'm Murray. Anthony: I'm Anthony. Jeff: And I'm Jeff and this is our friend John the Cook. John the Cook: Hi, everybody. Murray: What have you got here, John? John the Cook: I got some cold spaghetti. Anthony: (holding spoon) Cold spaghetti. Look at that and it's all wiggly spaghetti. John the Cook: And mashed bananas. Greg: Yes (holding spoon of bananas) and here are some bananas to be mashed up all ooey gooey squishy squashy. John the Cook: And these are hot potatoes. Murray: Hot potatoes, wow. (taking potato from tray) OOH, OOH, HOT, HOT! (throwing it to Jeff) Jeff: OUCH! (throwing it to Anthony) Anthony: OOH, OOH, IT IS HOT! (throwing it to Greg) Greg: OOH, OW! You're right. It's very hot. I'll put that back. (putting hot potato back on the tray with the others) So let's sing that song all about hot potatoes, cold spaghetti and mashed banana. But make sure you watch out for Captain Feathersword because he loves eating everybody's food. (singing) Hot Potato, Hot Potato Hot Potato, Hot Potato Hot Potato, Hot Potato, Potato Potato, Potato, Potato Cold Spaghetti, Cold Spaghetti (cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti) Cold Spaghetti, Cold Spaghetti (cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti) Cold Spaghetti, Cold Spaghetti (spaghetti) Spaghetti (spaghetti) Spaghetti, Spaghetti, Spaghetti (Ooh jiggy-jiggy-jiggy Ooh jiggy-jiggy-jiggy) (Gimme that, Gimme that, Gimme that food!) (Ooh jiggy-jiggy-jiggy Ooh jiggy-jiggy-jiggy)) (Gimme that, Gimme that, Gimme that food!) Mashed Banana, Mashed Banana (mashed banana, mashed banana) Mashed Banana, Mashed Banana (mashed banana, mashed banana) Mashed Banana, Mashed Banana (banana) Banana (banana) Banana, Banana, Banana (Ooh jiggy-jiggy-jiggy Ooh jiggy-jiggy-jiggy)) (Gimme that, Gimme that, Gimme that food!) (Ooh jiggy-jiggy-jiggy Ooh jiggy-jiggy-jiggy)) (Gimme that, Gimme that, Gimme that food!) Hot Potato, Hot Potato, (hot potato, hot potato) Hot Potato, Hot Potato (hot potato, hot potato) Hot Potato, Hot Potato (potato) Potato (potato) Potato, Potato, Potato Greg: Wow, that Captain Feathersword sure was tricky. Song Lyrics and Transcript from The Wiggles Movie 1997 Jeff: This surprise party is a sil (blubbering) ly idea. Now Dorothy thinks we don't care about her birthday. Anthony: Maybe we should forget the whole thing, chaps. Murray: Come on, guys, don't be down.. (Greg, Anthony and Jeff smile.) You know how we celebrate Dorothy's birthday. She knows we never forget. Hey, remember when we celebrated her first birthday all those dinosaur years ago? (Flashback of the Wiggles and Dorothy when they were young are shown.) Baby Dorothy: Oh, yummy yummy roses, roses. Young Murray: Little Dorothy, happy birthday from your friends (with others) the Wiggles! Young Greg: Every dinosaur year, we'll give you lovely roses and sing songs for you. Young Jeff: And that's our promise. Young Anthony: Yeah, come on! Let's rock this place! Young Greg: (singing) Hot Potato, Hot Potato Hot Potato, Hot Potato Hot Potato, Hot Potato, Potato Potato, Potato, Potato Cold Spaghetti, Cold Spaghetti (cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti) Cold Spaghetti, Cold Spaghetti (cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti) Cold Spaghetti, Cold Spaghetti (spaghetti) Spaghetti (spaghetti) Spaghetti, Spaghetti, Spaghetti (Whoo wiggly-wiggly-wiggly Whoo wiggly-wiggly-wiggly) (Gimme that, Gimme that, Gimme that food!) (Whoo wiggly-wiggly-wiggly Whoo wiggly-wiggly-wiggly) (Gimme that, Gimme that, Gimme that food!) Mashed Banana, Mashed Banana (mashed banana, mashed banana) Mashed Banana, Mashed Banana (mashed banana, mashed banana) Mashed Banana, Mashed Banana (banana) Banana (banana) Banana, Banana, Banana (Whoo wiggly-wiggly-wiggly Whoo wiggly-wiggly-wiggly) (Gimme that, Gimme that, Gimme that food!) (Whoo wiggly-wiggly-wiggly Whoo wiggly-wiggly-wiggly) (Gimme that, Gimme that, Gimme that food!) Young Greg: Hot Potato, Hot Potato (Hot Potato, Hot Potato) Hot Potato, Hot Potato (Hot Potato, Hot Potato) Hot Potato, Hot Potato, (Potato) Potato (Potato) Potato, Potato, Potato Young Wiggles: Whoo! (Camera clicks while cuts to Murray holding a picture of the Wiggles and Dorothy in present.) Jeff: She sure was cute. Greg: I promised that every year, we'd celebrate her birthday and tonight's celebration is gonna be a big one. Yeah, yeah, yeah? Other Wiggles: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Gallery See here Trivia * There are four different versions of this song. One is sung by the Wiggles as adults (Yummy Yummy), one sung by the Wiggles when they were little (The Wiggles Movie), one sung by the Wiggle Puppets as a deleted song from The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video and one is sung by Dorothy and all of the other friends joining in the dance in Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show video and album. Appearances ''Video Performances'' *Yummy Yummy *Wiggledance! Live in concert *Yummy Yummy (re-recording) *The Wiggles Movie *The Wiggly Big Show *Live Hot Potatoes *Big, Big Show *Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles *Big Birthday! *Splish Splash Big Red Boat in a rock'n'roll style ''Album Appearance'' *Yummy Yummy *The Wiggles Movie *Live Hot Potatoes *Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles *Big Birthday! Category:Wiggles songs Category:Yummy Yummy songs Category:Wiggledance! Live In Concert songs Category:The Wiggles Movie songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:Live Hot Potatoes songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in the USA songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:Big Big Show songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Big Birthday songs Category:ReWiggled - A Tribute To The Wiggles songs Category:The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack Category:Wiggle Into Health songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:1994 songs Category:1994 Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:2013 songs Category:2013 Category:2009 Category:2009 songs Category:2011 songs Category:2011 Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs